Don't you want me?
by RoseKeade56
Summary: Seto and Joey wanted a happy life... How did this happen? This is part song-fic... I used the song, "Don't you want me" obviously. Has shouhen Ai, don't like don't read. Puppyshipping


Don't you wan t me

Seto pov

I met Jou when he working as a waitress in a cocktail bar... A WAITRESS. So although he looked good... as a girl. I knew he was a man. I picked him out, and gave him my card. Later I got a call, saying that he would do it. So I turned him into someone new, I gave him a fake name, "Katsuya Jounouchi" and made him an Celebrity. He was great at it... and 5 years later he had the world at his feet, it had been so easy for him. I hope he remembers who got him were he is now, cause I could put him back down too.

I for one know that he is gay... and I wonder... doesn't he want me? I have looks, brains, money, fame... personality... depending if you do indeed like me. But, I couldn't believe it when I got a message saying that he won't see me. With a letter it said that he didn't need me anymore, but when I called... he was crying.

It's too late to find... had he has changed his his mind. I hope he changes it back or he and the person who did this will be sorry. (smirks evilly)

Jeoy.

I had to work double jobs to pay for my Dad's boozing, and after one job laid me off... I had to work as a Waitress in a cocktail bar. That is true, even though I was a guy. But, I knew that if I could get away from my dad, I would find a much better place with or without Seto.

The five years we spent together were great... but in the middle I started falling in love with you.

But, someone told me you loved someone else, so I started to live my life on my own. It just what I had to do.

I thought Seto loved me... I mean, he did so much for me. 'But he doesn't Joey, SNAP OUT OF IT.'

*****RING RING RING RING*****

Calm down, joey, the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" Joey asked, trying to wipe his tears

"Kats... Joey." It was seto, the person I was trying to avoid.

"What do you want Se... Kaiba." I ground out trying to get this over with.

"Why did you refuse to see me?"

"Refuse...? I did no such thing. Now if you'll ex-" Joey was cut off by seto

"I got a note saying that you would never see me again that that you never loved me."

"Someone told me the same thing, you jerk! So it was true." Joey started sobbiing and slammed the phone down.

It's too late Seto, for you to change your mind and start loving me again. If you change it back, to avoiding me, though, I think we will both be sorry.

Seto Pov

This is were we are now. After that phone call I ran... Not taking a bus, or limo... or helicopter... I ran to find you. After getting to your apartment I heard crying... and someone trying to soothe him. I knew what I had to do. I reached for my key, to find that he changed the locks. But, I knew where he would hide the spare key. I reached down, and plucked the garden-nomes head off. (I know it's morbid... but since it broke it was better than hiding it under a welcome-mat) Taking the key Out I unlocked the door … to see Duke Devlin, the man behind this, trying to hold Joey's arms down and Joey screaming. Doing my 'super kaiba kick' I sent him sprawling. I grabbed joey and put him behind me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO DO TO JOEY!" I screamed at duke, but calmed down a little after I noticed I was scaring Joey.

"What did it look like. I was trying to rape him." Duke said almost carelessly.

"Hey officer Yami, did you get that?" I ask to My cousin who had waited behind the door

"Yeah, Yeah. I did. Can I arrest him now?" Yami said pointlessly.

"... it was a rhetorical question... but whatever."

After Duke had been arrested and put into the patrol car, and Yami had driven away...

I asked Joey this one question, "Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me?"

To my surprise Joey was out-cold from then crying and I laid him down on his bed... as I went to walk away his hand shot out and grabbed my gravity defying coat and pulled me back... "S-seto" he mumbled sleepily.

"I will take that as a yes." I Muttered and curled up next to him... and dropped off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
